The Time Potion
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Lily wants to see her future. She makes a Potion so she can go. Will she like what she hears? Read to find out. Please read and Review. Ignores the Sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Well I decided to make another story. Don't worry I'll keep my other one, I just wanted to see if you liked this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. We finally get to catch the perfect Miss Evans instead of her catching us." Said a voice.

"Shut up Padfoot or we'll get caught before we get to her." Said a second voice. "Is she still there?"

"Hold on let me check . . . . . . yeah still there is the same place." Said a third voice.

"We're almost there. Now keep quiet." the second voice said.

The three continued on their quest until they reach their destination. Which turned out to be the girls bathroom. They gently opened the door, (they had on an invisibility clock.) A girl looked up when the door opened. She didn't see anyone so she continued on what she was doing, which was brewing a potion.

"Hey Prongs what is she doing?" Padfoot said.

"Well it looks like she's making a potion." Prongs answered.

"I know what she's doing I mean what potion is she making?" Padfoot answered.

"I dunno. Does it say on the map Moony?" Prongs asked.

"No" Moony answered.

"Come on lets get a closer look." Padfoot said.

The three walked closer and all of a sudden Padfoot slipped and fell in front of the girl.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Seeing what you are doing in here all alone." Padfoot answered (Sirius)

"Well if your here then James is here." The girl said.

"Ah Lily you always spoil the fun." James said while taking the cloak off him and Remus (aka Moony)

"So what are you making Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Its none of your business." Lily answered.

"Lily why are you making the Time Potion?" Remus asked.

"Wha . . . how did you know that?" Lily asked.

"The book is sitting right beside you."Remus said.

"Oh well if you must know I wanted to see my future, everyones future. I want to see who I marry I want to see if I have any kids or anything." Lily said.

"But Lily that would ruin it. You would know everything." James said.

"I know, but I still want to." Lily said while putting the last thing into the potion.

The potion exploded and covered everyone with its content.

"Oh great now I have to make another batch." Lily exclaimed. She looked down and saw nothing not the cauldron or anything. "Uhh guys where's the potion."

"What are you talking about its right there." James said

"No its not." Lily said.

"huh" he turned and saw that it was indeed not there. "But it was right there a few seconds ago."

"Ugh guys you know what I think went went to the future." Remus said.

"Remus might be right." Lily said.

"Why are we making it in the girls bathroom again?" a voice asked.

"The same reason we made the polyjuice potion in there." A girl answered.

"Hermione check and make sure no ones in there before we start." the boy said.

"Oh Ron no ones going to be in there. So where safe." Hermione answered.

"Lets just go can we, I don't want to stay in there long. You never know when Myrtle might show up." said a third voice.

"Yeah Harry's right Hermione. I don't want to stay in there long either." Ron said.

"Well come on then." Hermione said while opening the door. Hermione then spotted the four people in the room.

**A/N well thats the beginning of it. I did have more but I don't want to put it on the first chapter, cause I want to see if you guys liked this one first. Should I delete it or keep going? Its up to you guys. Tell me in the review.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK it took longer then I thought it would to update. I only have one word of why. VIRIUS. Yep my computer had a virus on it. Its sad but he I am with the update. Now I really want you guys to review for this chapter so you can tell me if I should add what I was going to. That probably made no sense at all well I'll make it clearer at the end OK.**

**Oh and thanx to all of my Reviewers for the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"What is it Hermione? Is someone in there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, . . . But come in anyway," Hermione said still staring at the four people in front of her.

"OK, What ever you say 'Mione." Ron said entering. "Harry how did you get in here before me? You were right behind me."

"What are you talking about Ron I am right behind you." Harry said confused.

Everyone looked at Harry, then to James and back again.

"OH MY GOD Prongs he looks just like you!" Sirius said.

"Who are you?" Ron said already knowing the answer.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily said.

James just stood there still staring at Harry. He was still too shocked to say anything.

"And that moron standing there is James Potter." Lily said.

"Well Evans you would be staring at someone who looked an awful lot like you too." Sirius said.

"Hey Lily may I ask how far into the future we traveled?" Remus asked.

"Ummm well I'm not really sure. But I'd say about 1995 to 1997." Lily said. "Hey you people standing by the door, What's the date?"

"Its November 12, 1996." Hermione answered.

"Oh OK, so what are your names?" Lily asked.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Yeah and I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath and said. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Its nice to meet you what year are you in?" Lily asked.

"We're in our sixth year. What about you guys what year are you in?" Hermione said.

"We're in our sixth year too." Sirius said.

"I Think we need to go to Dumbledore." Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry's par . . . . . Dad and his friends are here." Hermione said.

"I'm not Evans' Friend." James said suddenly.

"Ignore him. He's still upset cause I wont go out with him." Lily said.

"Shut up Evans." James said.

"Awww I think I hit a sore spot." Lily said pretending to care. "I feel sorry for the girl you end up with Potter."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"No offense to you." Lily said to Harry. "You seem nicer then your "DAD." You probably took after your Mom on your personalty."

**A/N OK I know you were excepting more but I'm sorry. I didn't know what I should do after this part so I want you to Decide. Tell me if I should either tell Lily, James, Sirius, Remus about there future or Take them to Dumbledore's Office or something different. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for this and tell me what you think I should do. **

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for your long wait. But I have the next chapter here. Thanks for your reviews. If I didn't respond to yours I'm sorry send me a message or something and I'll thank you there. You know I read this really good story the other day and I just had to tell you guys. This story is Really good. Its called My Son's Father's Wedding! Its really really good. Even though I've already said that. But anyway You should read it. If you want to its in my favorites just for a shortcut. Well I better get started on this now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

"Ok come on we need to go to Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"How are we suppose to sneak 3 other boys out of the girls bathroom and not get caught?" Ron asked.

"I guess I'll watch to make sure the coast is clear so they can get out." Hermione said. "Unless Harry brought he's invisibility cloak with him."

"No Sorry 'Mione I didn't think we would need it today." Harry said.

"Wait I have my invisibility cloak with me." James said.

"Good" Hermione said, "That will be a lot easier."

"Wait we have to make sure Dumbledore is alone." Harry said.

"Yeah it wold look pretty suspicious if we went in there with them." Hermione said.

"But I thought they would have the invisibility cloak on." Ron said.

"But can the cloak fit 4 people under it?" Hermione asked.

"No it barely fit us under it when we were looking for Evans" James said.

"How did you know where I was." Lily asked.

"We have our ways." James said.

"I know I'll go get our cloak." Hermione said not paying attention to the others.

"No I'll get it. Since girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitory." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron then left to get the cloak. There was silence in the room for a minute.

"So. . . . . . do you guys learn a lot?" James asked.

"I guess you can say that." Harry said

James then noticing the Quidditich captain pin on Harry's robes said, "So your Quidditich captain?"

"Yeah, I'm the seeker for the team." Harry answered.

"Oh I'm chaser and captain in my time." James answered.

"I'm surprised his broom gets off the ground with his big head." Lily said.

"I'm just curious, but why do you guys hate each other so much?" Hermione asked.

"Well, its a long story." James said.

"I think we have time." Harry said.

"But what about Ron? Wont he come in a minute?" Sirius asked.

"Nah . . . . . it'll be awhile." Harry said.

"How do you figure?" James asked.

"Because he's been stopped by Lavender." Harry said

"How would you know?" Lily asked.

"Because of the map." Harry said.

"What Map?" Lily said.

"You don't know about the map? I thought you of all people would know, because your . . . . . . never mind." Harry said

"Because I'm What?" Lily said. (A/N I was thinking of ending it there. But I didn't cause it would have been a short chapter.)

Harry looked at Hermione. Who was bitting her bottom lip.

"Uhh. . . . . . your. . . . . " Harry said.

"I'm WHAT?" Lily asked. "Your cozen your aunt?" What?" Lily asked.

"Your. . . . . . " Harry said

"A friend of his family." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh. Ok. Good Cause I didn't want to be related to Potter." Lily said

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Your lying aren't you?" Remus said.

"Wha. . . . . Course not." Hermione said

Remus just looked at them.

"How do we know you aren't?" Sirius said. "Cause it did take you awhile to answer that question."

"We just thought that maybe Lily wouldn't be happy about being so close to James. Seeing as she hates him." Hermione said.

"Well its ok with me for being a friend of the family. Just as long as I'm not related to him." Lily said

Harry and Hermione shared a nervous glance.

"HA, there's something your not tell us. Now what is it?" Remus said suddenly.

"He's too smart for his own good." Hermione said.

"Tell me about it." Harry said.

"So are you going to tell us or do I have to Hex it out of you?" Sirius said.

"Oh come on you wouldn't hex your godson would you?" Harry said trying to distract them.

"Did you just say that I'm your Godfather?" Sirius asked.

"Oops must have slipped out." Harry said catching Hermione's eye.

"Did you hear that I get to be Harry's Godfather. Yes!" Sirius said. "Did you hear that Mooney I'm his godfather."

"Yeah I heard Sirius, you know i do have ears." Remus said.

"So who is Prongsies wife? Huh? Huh? Tell me so I can give her a big hug!" Sirius said.

"What makes you think its a girl?" Lily said.

"I heard that Evans. And for your information I'm not Gay." James said angrily.

Lily turned to Harry and said"Don't tell him who he marries. Make him suffer."

"Hey well at least I know I got a wife and a son. Unlike you." James said.

"I thought you didn't want to know your future." Lily said.

James opened his mouth to response when the door opened, and Ron came back in looking like a mess.

"Ok what did I miss?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Did you get the cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Its in my bag." Ron answered.

"And your bag is where?" Hermione asked.

"In the common room." Ron answered.

"Ron what have you been doing for the last 20 minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh its not important." Ron replied "I'll go get it now."

"Don't make any side trips, or talk to anyone, or do anything that will distract you." Hermione said.

**A/N Well thats the end of this chapter. Again I'm Sorry for the long wait. I also have something to ask. Who wants to be my beta? I decided I needed one, anyone who wants to be it tell me and you might be it. Oh I want to see if I can get at least 20 Reviews on this chapter. Cause on the last chapter I got 19. Well If I do thats Great if i don't oh well.**

**Love ya lots**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**

**ARandomPerson -Yeah Lily would be saying that. Thanx for your review.**

**emma – Thanx**

**gertrude – Thanx for your reviewers**

**:Psmilesallround:P – I like your name. I'm glad you like my story**

**Christy – Yeah I agree it is fun to watch Lily flip out about finding out about being married to James.**

**Metta – Thanx for your reviewers**

**Siriusluver16 – For some reason it wouldn't let me send you a response. So I had to put your answer here. So . . . . I'll tell them as so as its necessary. **

**All right I just checked my email and now I have 20 for the last chapter. I wonder if I can get 20 again. **

**Thanx x LiL jEsSi x for being my 20 reviewer for chapter 2. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would. But It is kind of short. Sorry About that. Anyway hope you like it.**

**This chapter is Dedicated to iccypenguin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this. Not Harry Potter. Nothing. **

Chapter 4

Ron then left the bathroom.

"Ugh what's wrong with him? Why can't he just go somewhere and get something? " Hermione complained.

"Hes got a girlfriend what do you except?" Harry asked.

"For him to still be there for us! But he's hardly around us anymore! He's always with Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, Thats true." Harry agreed.

"I have a question. Why were you coming into the bathroom anyway?" James asked.

''To brew a potion." Hermione stated as if it was obvious.

"What? Is this girls bathroom always used to brew potions that your not supposed to?" Sirius asked.

"I guess, 'cause we brewed the Polyjuice potion in here too." Harry said.

"You brewed Polyjuice potion! Wow I'm proud of you son." James said in amazement.

"Actually, Hermione made it." Harry explained

"Oh well then, WOW! You brewed Polyjuice potion! thats awesome! You must be really smart!" James exclaimed.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl. And she dunked down by the door watching through the key hole too see if anyone was following her. The people in the room stayed quiet. After a few minutes of looking though the key hole, she decided that no one was following her any more. She stood and turned around to find everyone in the room looking at her.

"Oh sorry to interrupt you little meeting here. But . . . . . wait why are guys in the girls bathroom? Harry, Hermione what are you doing in here? And why does he look just like Harry? And that looks like a miniature Professor Lupin and that looks like. . . . . . Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here? And why were you hiding? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"I came in here because I can. Besides its the girls bathroom. And No, no one is tying to hurt me. I was just hiding from someone very annoying." Ginny said. "And you didn't answer my questions."

"What questions?" Hermione asked.

"1. Why are there guys in the girls bathroom? 2. What are you and Harry doing in here? 3. Why does he look just like Harry? 4. Why does he look like Professor Lupin? And who are they? So are you going to answer my questions?" Ginny said.

"Ok I'll answer some of them." Hermione said. "There are guys in the girls bathroom, just, cause. Harry and I are in here because we are making a potion. And thats pretty much all I can tell you." Hermione said.

"So you can't tell me why he looks like Harry, and he looks like our old professor." Ginny said.

"You know My name is James so call James instead of him?" James said.

"Wasn't James the name of Harry's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Why"

"Thats weird. How come I've never seen them before?" Ginny asked not answering the question Hermione asked her.

"Well thats sort of a . . . . complicated story." Hermione said.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"Well you sure want to know know a lot don't you." Sirius said.

"Hey. What can I say. I'm just curious." Ginny answered.

"Ok we can trust Ginny. So I'm going to tell her." Hermione said. Everyone nodded. "Well, To answer your other questions. The reason he looks like Harry is because thats Harry's dad."

"Tha. . . tha. thats Harry's Dad?" Ginny gulped."So then that must mean that, thats Harry's mom." Ginny said.

"Oh course I'm not Harry's mother. I would never, and I repeat never, have a child with HIM." Lily said pointing at James.

"But I thought that Lily was Harry's Mother. That is Lily Evans, right?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Yeah that's Lily Evans." said Hermione

"I thought you said that I was a friend of his family." Lily said, getting angry.

"Well we were going to tell you in Dumbledore's office, but seeing that Ginny kind of ruined that I guess that we'll tell you here instead." Harry said.

"Just tell me, one thing." Lily stated. "Am I or am I not your mother."

"Well. . . the truth is . . . . that . . . . . yes you are my mother." Harry said looking straight into Lily's eyes.

**A/N Well thats the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. A special thanx to SiriusLuver16. Thanx for reading this over. Couldn't have done it on my own. Please read and review.**

**love ya lots**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**

**ArandomPerson- I know I shouldn't have put that many up I don't know why I did it in the first place. Thanx for your review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N well here it is. Sorry it took so long we have a little problem. Anyway hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Recap**

"Just tell me one thing," Lily stated, "Am I or am I not your mother."

"Well. . . the truth is . . . . that . . . . . yes you are my mother." Harry said looking straight into Lily's eyes.

**Chapter 5**

Lily was silent for awhile. She looked at Harry for a long time, then she turned around, and laughed. That's all just laughed. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. After a few minutes Lily's laughter died down. Lily wiped her eyes off.

"Gosh, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard." Lily said looking at Harry.

Everyone just looked at her. With her smile disappearing she looked around the room.

"What? You were joking, right?" She asked.

"Errr. . . . . well, actually no." Hermione said.

Lily opened her mouth, couldn't find anything to say and closed her mouth. Then all of a sudden she feel to the floor. Lily had fainted.

"Lily!" James screamed and ran over to her.

"Well that went better then I excepted" Ginny stated.

The door then opened at that moment. Ron came in and this time he had a bag with him.

"OK I got the cloak. Nobody is outside the door. So we are all set." Ron said. Then noticing Lily on the floor said. "What in the seven heavens happened to her?"

"Well, she kind of fainted when we told her that she was Harry's mom." Ginny exclaimed.

"You did WHAT!"

"Told Lily she was Harry's mom."Ginny said again.

"You told her? Wait, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked.

"Well, I kind of walked in on this while you was gone, and yeah." Ginny answered.

"Right, So how do we do this now?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry confessed.

"Oh how about we make her invisible. I mean have her wear one cloak and have one of them float her in front of them while they wear the other cloak." Ron suggested.

"That's a good idea." Hermione said "I'll stand by the door to make sure nobody is coming and we can go to Dumbledore."

Sirius, James and Remus all got under James' cloak after making sure Lily got under the other one. James was levitating Lily. They walked to the door.

"OK were ready" Sirius said.

"OK come on the coast is clear." Hermione said.

As they walked out of the Girl's bathroom, they noticed nothing had changed at all at Hogwarts.

"So do you really think they're telling the truth about Lily being Harry's mom?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

"Of course, didn't you see Harry's eyes? They're exactly the same as Lily's" Remus said.

"I didn't notice. That's so cool! Prongs get to marry Lily. Isn't that great Prongs?" Sirius said and looked at James. James just stood there, well walking just not paying attention to the others.

"James," Sirius said.

James just kept walking, Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Hey James, what's on your mind?" Sirius asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking." James said.

"About?" Sirius asked.

"I was just thinking that's all." James said.

"OK I was just wondering" Sirius said backing a little away from James.

"So James what so you think of Lily being Harry's mom?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah sure I like her and everything. I never thought we would really end up together and have and kid. I mean that's not what I was thinking. I hoped that it would happen but finding out that it really does, it's just weird to find this out. I mean come on I'm sixteen, I'm not supposed to know what happens in my life yet." James explained.

"But you do." Remus said.

"Yeah and I know you really wanted this to happen. I mean about Lily marring you and having a kid because just the other day you were prancing around the dorm saying it."

**Flashback**

_"Hey Padfoot, Moony guess what!" James said excitedly._

"What Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"One day Lily is finally going to say yes and then she'll fall in love with me, and I'm going to marry her, and we're going to have a kid. And I'm going to name him Harry James Potter!" James said smiling and jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"And what if it's a girl?" Remus asked.

"It wont be, it'll be a boy it just has to be." James said his smile getting bigger.

"Are you sure, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Yes cause I finally found a way to get her to say yes." James said almost jumping with joy.

"OK, Prongs, go try it on her." Remus said.

"OK I will." James said and left the dormitory.  
  
**End Flashback**

" . . . . and then you left and came back with a bunch of food all over you." Sirius said smiling.

Remus couldn't stand it anymore, he bust out laughing. Which caused two first years to look around.

"Shhhh back there we're almost to Dumbledore's office." Hermione said.

"Moony, you all most got us caught." Sirius said still smiling.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. Cause when James came back covered in that food you looked like Christmas had come early." Remus said.

James snickered. Those two had always made him feel better.

"OK, Dad, Sirius, Remus, we're here." Harry whispered. "Stay under there just until we make sure no one is in his office."

"Reese's Cups." Hermione said.

"Reese's Cups?" Sirius asked.

"Hey it's the password we didn't make it up." Ron said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron (Ginny had left) entered first closely followed by the floating Lily, then Remus, James, and Sirius. Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door. A faint "Enter" was heard. Together they walked in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger what do I owe this pleasure to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we kind of have a situation." Ron said.

"Yeah we kind of ran into people that are not from around here." Hermione said.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"Errr, guys you can take the cloak off now." Harry said.

Sirius wiped the cloak off. Exposing him, James, and Remus. James gently uncovered Lily and sat her down in a chair.

"Well, everyone take a seat." Dumbledore said calmly while making more chairs appear. Everyone sat down wondering what was going to happen next.

"Now please explain to me how you all got here." He said. There was a clatter of noise deciding who was going to start. James decided to tell him. Dumbledore only listened as he explained about following Lily, being transported here, meeting Harry, and finding out he and Lily was Harry's parents. When he was finished they all sat quietly until Dumbledore spoke .

"Well, I think we need to wake Ms. Evans up. And explain some things to all of you." Dumbledore said while taking out his wand and flicking it. At once Lily awoken. She looked around, she looked confused at first then remembering it all jumped up and looked at Harry.

"Ms. Evans, please have a seat. We need to discuss some things." Dumbledore said. Lily looked at Dumbledore surprised, and then sat down. She was either to shocked to talk. Or just didn't talk.

"OK I've been told everything, of how you got here. I think you might want some questions answered. Am I correct.?" Dumbledore asked. Lily nodded. "So ask away then."

Lily took a deep breath. "OK they said that, Harry he's. . .he's . . my son. Is that true?" She asked looking only at Dumbledore.

"Yes Ms. Evans he is in fact your child." Dumbledore said calmly. "Look at his eyes, that is one thing he got from you."

Lily looked at Harry straight into his eyes.

"But that would mean me and Potter had to. . . . ." Lily trailed off.

"Yes you and James got together" Dumbledore said smiling.

Lily looked shocked and disgusted.

"What did he do to me? What possessed me and made me go out with him." Lily asked.

"Ms. Evans. It was your own free will. You decided to go out with him. And If I'm not mistaken you fell in love with him, got married, and had Harry here." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"You mean that, Oh my gosh this has to be a dream. That's it, it's a dream, I'll wake up soon." Lily said.

"If its a dream, then we're all dreaming the same thing" Sirius said.

"Sorry Mom, it's not a dream. Its real." Harry said.

"That's just impossible! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Lily yelled at James.

James looked taken back at her outburst. "I don't know, I haven't done it yet." James said.

"And I'm not going to let it happen either." Lily said.

"If you don't get with James then Harry wont be and who know what will happen." Hermione said.

"Its your destiny. You have to have Harry." Ron said.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"If Harry's not here then You-Know-Who would still be rampaging he would have never fell." Ron said very fast.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Excuse me?" Lily half-asked, half-exclaimed. "Are you saying that Harry stopped the Dark Lord? He stopped Voldemort?"

"Well actually he lost his powers to me at first, he just came back." Harry explained.

"Are you serious?" asked Sirius.

"No your Sirius." Harry said. "And yes everything we told you is true."

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius looked shock to find out this information. Nobody said anything.

**A/N Hope you like my chapter. Please review.**

**kat- thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**anusha- there you go chapter added. **

**King of Wolves - thanks. I'll try I dunno If I can do it now. But I'll try my best.**

**Lynne - Thank you. I know and I took them out. Everyone was complaing about them and I saw why. I don't know why I put them in there in the first place.**

**hermionewiz27 - Thanks this is my best story I've wrote I still have to finish my other one, and them I'll put my next one up. But that one still needs work I don't even have a title for it yet. Hope you liked this chapter. Hope it was to your liking.**

**bitty braham- well here's the update how you liked it.**

**maiden - well I didn't do it as soon as I should have but its updated now. Hope you like it.**

**buffalo1fromSalem - Well you got it right. Lily fainted. And thanks I like to think of myself as a genius. Just playing. Thanks for your review. Now that I think about it I should of had Lily smack James in there too.**

**You guys are the best. I got 25 reviews. I love you all! thanks bunches.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Dumbledore asked.

No one said anything.

"I guess not."Dumbledore said while standing up.

"Sir, should they remember this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, considering what Lily just said." Ron said.

"Hmmm...maybe they shouldn't remember." Dumbledore said. "Just so everything turns out the way it should."

"You're going to erase our memories?" Remus asked.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, you wont remember a thing. Oblivite." Dumbledore said. Remus slumped in his chair. Dumbledore then modified each memory in turn except Harry, Hermione, and Ron's.

"Now all we have left to do is send them back, I myself have a potion for it somewhere. I want you three to go along and put them into their beds use the invisibility cloaks so not to get caught and when your finished take this potion." He handed them three viles. "And the password is Lion's Heart. I'll give you an hour before they wake up." Then Dumbledore splashed them all with a potion. Everything around them dissolved. They reappeared in the girls bathroom.

"Lets hurry. I don't want to stay here long." Hermione said.

"Yeah come on, we'll float them along like they did my Mom" Harry said Looking a little sad.

"Are you OK Harry?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Yeah its just. I can't believe what she just said." Harry explained.

"About not wanting you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I mean, she still should think of me as her son whether or not its with James or not."

"She was a little shocked. Don't worry she'll love you. She just found out the she was going to have a kid with someone she said she would always hate. I think she was a little shocked, that's it."

"Yeah Harry, all moms are going to love their children. No matter who its with."Ron said. "Now who are we going to cover the cloak with?"

"Uhhh lets cover them with it put my Dad, Remus and Sirius under one. And put my Mom and you two under one." Harry said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll pretend to be my Dad." Harry said.

"Hopefully we don't get caught." Hermione said.

"Wait, hold on I have the Marauders map with me. So we can be on the look out." Harry said.

"OK come on." Hermione said.with her wand pointed out. Ready to advance on whatever would be ahead of her.

Harry and Ron followed her checking the map every so often so no one would spot them. They walked up five staircases, not saying anything. When they got to the fat lady Hermione spoke the password..(Lion's Heart) Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully levitated Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius to their proper dormitory. All was going fine until they were putting James in his bed. And someone on the opposite side of the room sat up. He looked at Harry waved, and fell back asleep. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Then went back to the common room to find Hermione. As they entered the common room the saw Hermione on the couch looking at something. As they walked forward she looked up and smiled. As it turned out Hermione was reading a book. But not just any book. This book just happened to be James Potter's Journal.

"I found it sitting here, and I thought it was a regular book and I picked it up and started reading it." Hermione explained.

"So what does it say?" Ron questioned. Hermione smiled "Well, listen to this." She said as she reopened the book.

_May 27, 1974_

"Wait isn't it 1976 here?" Ron asked.

"Shh just listen." Hermione continued.

_Still, nothing is working. I've tried everything. She doesn't even know I exist. I've tried sitting behind her in class, in front of her. Around her at lunch. Nothing is working. She just won't notice me. If this keeps up, I might die. I need her to know I exist. I need Lily Evans to notice me. I have know idea why but I do. She the only one I can think about. Every time I see her, my heart just goes berserk. I can't even think when she is around me. Something is wrong with me. I need to clear my head._

November 17, 1974

I found out what was wrong with me. I was foolish not to realize it. I had a crush on her, well I did. But now its gotten worse. I think I really really like her almost love like her. How can someone do this to someone else? How did she, Lily Evans make me, James Potter like her so much? What is it about her that just makes me want to hold her, kiss her? Forget like, I think I love her. Gosh, this is so confusing. She still doesn't see me. I need to change that and I will.

February 14, 1975

She finally notices me, as a disgusting pig, but she still does. I sent her a valentine present. I hope she likes it. I didn't sign my name though. I got her a necklace. Its emerald green with diamonds surrounding it and the chain is silver. It shimmers in the light. The person who sold it to me said that the person who wears it will know when their true love is around. Its supposed to glow. But only if that person likes them. Like say I was Lily's true love, it still wouldn't glow because she doesn't like me. I tried to get her to like me. It's just I can't think straight when she's around. I love her so much, and she doesn't even return my feelings. I've never felt this way about someone before. When I'm around her I do stupid stuff and a lot of it isn't my real self. I want to show her but I can't.

February 15, 1975

OH MY GOSH! She is actually wearing it. It looks so beautiful on her. Who am I kidding? She is always beautiful, no matter what. What am I supposed to do? The only thing I do is annoy her, and that's only to get her attention. I need to think this over. But I still never get anything out of my thinking. Sure I could have any girl (except Lily) with the snap of my fingers, but I want her. I think Sirius and Remus have found out I like her. Well anyone could if you knew me. She's all I think, talk, and dream about. I'm obsessed with her. Pretty soon I might start to stalk her. Just to see what she does all the time. I shouldn't I know I shouldn't, but she's EVERYTHING I WANT, NEED, EVERYTHING.

"Wow Harry I didn't know your Dad was that obsessed with your Mom." Ron said.

"I knew he likes her a lot. But not this much before he even started going out with her." Harry said.

"Well duh, He's loved her ever since he actually noticed her I'd say. Now be quiet, there's more." Hermione said.

_June 1, 1975_

Can you believe it? She still wears the necklace. I've never seen her without it. She must really love it. I'm glad. But It hasn't glowed yet at what I've seen. Well good news I haven't started to stalk her yet. I can't write much in here today. I have to study for O.W.L.s.

December 31, 1975

Well I did it. I official made myself a loser. I finally asked her out, guess what she said. Well your a book so I doubt you would know or care for that fact. Though I say you might have a special power somewhere. Anyway she said no. I swear I haven't done anything to her. Well except that one time where. . . Oh and when. . . Well OK I have done stuff to her but that was just to get her attention. Nothing else. And now its New Years Eve and I'm sitting here all alone writing in you. Sirius has got a date and is probably off snogging her somewhere. I wish I could do that with Lily, but no she's off somewhere. Either asleep or with a guy. Does she have a boyfriend? I have no idea. Maybe that's why she said no. Maybe there's still hope! That or she just said no 'cause she doesn't like me, maybe I should ask her again in a month or so.

January 29, 1976  


_Well I asked her again. And she said no. Why though? Am I that unirastible? Maybe I should keep asking her out until she says yes. Yeah that's a good plan. And that's what I'll do. But you know what makes me happiest? Lily still wears that necklace. Its brighter then it was before. Maybe shes finally seeing her true love but does like him all the way yet. I don't even know if it really works though. It could be if you like someone. But I bought it because I thought it would look beautiful. I only paid 50 gallons for it. Well that's a lot but I wanted to get it. Plus I got a bracelet with it but I'm not going to give her that yet. I will if she decides to go out with me. Maybe like a 1 year anniversary. Maybe, but if she never goes out with me I'll give it to her any way. So she'll remember me._

_  
May 14, 1976_

Whats wrong with me? Why doesn't she like me? Doesn't she know I like her yet? Will she ever like me? Or are my felling not mutual? What to do? What to do? Should I just go up to her and kiss her? Sirius said I should wait, he says she'll come around. I don't know any more. I've waited almost 2 years for her to come around. Will she ever? She doesn't seem like she will. I can't help but wonder. What if she never likes me? What would happen to me? I know I would be torn apart. My goal is to at least get to know her better. Become her friend. The best friend she could ever have.

November 12, 1976

It glows. But barley. And yet so brightly. Who is it that make it glow? I see it glow every time I see her. She must be around him a lot. Who could it be though? They're lucky. Luckier then I'll ever be. Why torment me? Why? Can't I just know who it is so I wont have to wander forever? I know it would never be me. How could it? She hates me remember. That lucky person will have everything I wanted. Where is she going? Lily just left and its all most curfew? I'm going to go see what it is. Should I take Remus and Sirius with me?

"Well that's all." Hermione said.

"We need to go Hermione. We only have about 15 minutes 'till that wears off." Ron said.

"OK." Hermione said and laid the book back down on the table. She took out her vile. Harry and Ron did the same. "On the count of three. 1, 2. . 3." They swallowed the potion. Everything started to dissolve. Things started spinning faster and faster. Till it stooped. And they were back in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Looking over a few papers. As they appeared he looked up. All he did was nod. And Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

**A/N So how did you like it? This is not the end. I thought it was pretty good myself. But hey I wrote it. Please leave a review on how you thought it was. And Can I have everyone review thats on my alert list? Please I really want lots of reviews. Please.**

**bitty braham: Thanks.**

**emma: I updated it. It didn't take as long as usual. Thanks for your review.**

**hermionewiz27: Yeah they are good. Just curious but what shipper are you. Thanks for your review.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N well here is chapter 7. The final chapter. I really hope you like it. I thought it was good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**But I do own the poem Love. I wrote that. : )**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked quietly back to the common room. Not one said anything. Everything was still the same. So they knew they hadn't changed anything. Harry looked the saddest yet happiest. All was normal. Could it really have happened? Did all that just happen in less than one day? Less then 8 hours? They would have never went into the bathroom, if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to make potion to look into the past and see what happened, so Harry wouldn't be clueless about everything that happened. Well, it was going to show him when his parents finally found out they liked each other. But they didn't want to make that potion anymore. They saw Harry's parents, so it was no use doing it again. Was all that just coincidence? Maybe. As they walked into the common room, they sat down in the armchairs by the fire. Still no one spoke. It was clear why. Every one was thinking about something. Finally the silence was broken.

"Wow, can you believe we actually got to travel in the past?" Ron said.

"Yeah that's pretty cool I've only been able to do it a couple hours but about 20 years that's just cool." Hermione said. Harry just smiled at Hermione.

"Well at least you've time traveled before." Ron said.

"Ron it was for classes." Hermione stated.

"Yeah OK, OK. Hey Harry, your parents seemed so cool." Ron said.

"Yeah." was all Harry had to say. Just then an owl pecked on the window. Harry walked over to it. The owl flew in an gave Harry a package. He walked back over to Ron and Hermione. He took the letter off the top. He opened it. It read.

_Harry;_

How are you? Good I hope. Well I was looking through my old school stuff and found something that might interest you. I guess it kind of got into my stuff by accident. Hope you enjoy reading it.

-Remus-

Harry put the letter down and opened the package. As he opened it he laughed. It turned out to be the same journal they had read when they were in the past. Ron and Hermione looked at it.

"I wonder if he wrote anymore after that?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not going to read it yet either. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP**

(Back in the past)

Twenty minutes after Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left Lily came downstairs. She had woken up and wasn't able to go back to sleep. She sat down on the couch and noticed a book sitting there. She being curious picked it up, she opened it and noticed James Potter's name in the center of it.

'Hmmm I wonder what Potter has wrote in here' She thought. Then Lily started reading. She read the first two pages. So he had liked her so much before she even threw him a second glance. Whatever, she did notice him. And then she had actually liked him. Until he started being mean to everyone. And he only did that to get her attention. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Lily's necklace started to glow again. She looked down at it. 'Why does it glow? I've still never figured that out.' Lily started reading again. She read the beginning of the third page and looked down at her necklace again. So he had sent it to her. She was wondering who did. But it was to beautiful to turn down and now she always wore it. She started reading again. It explained about why it glowed. Again Lily looked down at the necklace. It was still glowing. So who was it? She didn't like anyone she knew of yet. Her necklace grew brighter. 'No ones around me so why is it glowing?' She asked her self. She read the rest of the page. So he never showed Lily his true self? She didn't know she did this to James. Lily started reading again. 'WOW! He loves me that much? I never knew' 'Course I didn't cause I never give him the time of day.' Lily kept reading. She got all the way to the end of January 29, 1976. 'He paid that much for this. I don't deserve it. All I ever did was yell at him. Why was I always so mean to him? He's never done anything to me. I just might give him a chance.' She starting reading again. When she finished she was lost for words. 'Who is my true love. Who am I around all the time? Its glows all the time in class, in the common room. everywhere.' Her necklace started glowing brighter and brighter. 'Who is it? Where are they? But they must be close.' Lily's heart started to beat faster. She started pacing around. Thinking of all the guys she was around a lot. She could think of anyone. Her necklace grew even brighter with every step she took. Then she stopped pacing. She looked to the door of the common room. 'Who is it. I know he's in Gryffindor. But who.' Her necklace grew even brighter if it was possible. All she did was stand there.

"Hey Evans what are you doing?" A voice asked. 'Is that him? Is he my true love? But I still don't know who it is.'

"Did you hear me?" he asks again.

"Yes" she said weakly.

"Are you OK?" He asks. 'Who is it? I can usually tell voices. But I guess I'm to nervous.'

"Will you turn around and look at me." He states.

Slowly very slow Lily turns around. She closes her eyes. Afraid to see who it was. Ever so slowly she opens them back. And who did she see standing there? It was none other then James Potter himself. 'Is it really him? Maybe I'm dreaming. Yes its all a dream' she says to herself.

"What are you doing down here?" Lily asked James.

"I couldn't sleep." James said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Lily said. James got closer and Lily's necklace grew brighter. James sat down on the couch. Lily's heart started going berserk. 'So it is him. Why didn't I realize it before? I'm always around him. I always look for him. I always sit so close to him everywhere. I can't believe I didn't realize it.'

"Wow that thing is bright." James said looking at Lily then looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Yeah, It gets like this sometimes." Lily said. Not looking at James.

"Who gave it to you?" James asked.

'You know who gave it to me.' Lily thought. But said. "I don't know. But I want to know who it was. They must really like me a lot to send me something like this."

"Lily, I . . . I know who did." James stated very nervously.

"Really? Who?" Lily asked.

"It was. . . "James started. But got cut off by Lily kissing him. Then she pulled back and whispered "I know."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP**

**(Back to the present) 11:00 pm November 13**

Harry, Hermione and Ron. Were the only ones left in the common room. Each doing his or her homework. After a couple of minutes past Hermione was done. Next Harry and then Ron. All was just sitting there for a few seconds. Then Hermione spoke.

"How about we see if your dad wrote anything in here after the 12." She suggested.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Harry got out his dad's journal. and flipped to November 12. On the next page was November 13. 'Weird he usually doesn't write two days in a row.Oh well.'

_November 13, 1976_

Either I died and went to heaven. Or last night I kissed Lily Evans. Well she Kissed me really. This is what happened. I walked down from the boys dormitory and I saw Lily and I stopped. Her necklace started glowing. So I thought some one else was in there with her. Then ever so often it would get brighter. Then suddenly she got up and started pacing. So I walked up behind her and asked if she was OK. She didn't turn around. I asked her to look at me and she turned around really slowly and her necklace was glowing really, really brightly. So I looked around to see who was there but know one was. I sat down on the couch and I asked who gave it to her. She said she didn't know. But wanted to know. I was about to tell her when she kissed me. When she pulled back. She said she knew. But how? Then after she left I found you sitting right on the table. I opened it and there was a note that 'I will'. So now I'm going out with Lily Evans. The one I've been trying to get to go out with me for almost 2 year. I finally have the beautiful Lily Evans.

"That's it." Harry said flipping through the journal. Until he came to another page with a poem on it. "Hold on. Here's something else."

**Love**

Night goes to long,

day is to small.

Every minute is to precious to lose.

minutes are like seconds when I'm with you.

days go by when all I do is think about you.

Your in my thoughts all the time.

When your not there by me its like I'm dead.

Your the only thing keeping me alive.

Your the air I breathe,

the whispers in the wind.

And the rain at night.

Your the love in my heart.

"Wow that was beautiful." Hermione said.

"I think it was from my dad to my mom." Harry stated.

"He loved her a lot. You can tell." Hermione said. Harry started flipping through the journal again when a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and opened it. on it said 'I Will'. Harry just smiled. Harry reopened the book. And this time he found a letter. He opened it.

_My Dearest Harry,_

If your reading this then I know I'm gone. I'm writing this while looking at you. We've been told about Voldemort being after you. All I want to tell you is, that I love you. Your a very special person. I once had a dream that I went to the future and saw you. And said a bunch of stuff about me not wanting you. All that is a lie. I think it was supposed to be set in my sixth year. Even though I said all that I still loved you. Because your my kid. No matter who your father is. I love you just because your my son. Hopefully this will never be sent. I want to watch you grow. To be a happy kid. To know your parents. But just in case I'm giving this to Remus. Along with James journal. I know I can trust him. He'll give it to you if we don't make it. But remember I love you, and always will.

Love,

Your mother

Lily Potter

Harry reread this letter over and over again. He knew she loved him. He never doubted it. He would always remember his parents. They were caring and loving. And he would forever love them.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review. Pretty pretty please. I want everyone to. Please.**

**Emma: I updated soon like you asked. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**hermionewiz27: I updated. I have another story. I was working on and its time travel too. And I think you might like it. It has to of those you mentioned. But not saying who or it would ruin the surprise.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THIS IS THANKS TO ALL WHO WERE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW FOR MY STORY. I'M ONLY WRITING YOUR NAMES DOWN TO SHOW MY THANKS. I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKED MY STORY. **

_**Vellouette, Christy, lavender j., Saphra, Armaan4Jassi, amrawo, xxPADFOOTxoxxo, Turning Time, goagirl princess, Texan Rain,**_

_**iccypenguin, tresdrole, annieca, ARandomPerson, emma:p smilesallround :p, D-Ollivander, gertrude, EvenstaroftheEast, amrawo,**_

_**furubafan92, metta!!!!!!!!!, ilovethestorys, hellohellomotomotohello, x LiL jEsSi x, Marguerida, lola, Brittles, thehiddenauthor, firewolfalpha,**_

_**Lisette Black, buffalo1fromSalem, maiden, GoddesGirl123, Addicted2Love, mywayornoway, kat, takigirl, anusha, King of Wolves, Lynne, **_

_**Cessations, bitty braham, robster639, PoE-dA-hOe, Kai19, AnonymousMarauder, maraudermarshall, elarhy, Tamzi, BlueSea14, **_

**_hermionewiz27_. I hope I got all of you. If you reviewed and I didn't put your name on here I'm sooo sorry. **

**And A very, very special thanks to _SiriusLuver16_ wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Even though I didn't send you this chapter. Though you kind of gave me the idea. Some how I don't remember. Any way thanks a lot.**

**I wanted to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing my story. You made me want to continue. And If you like my work. And time travel fics. I wanted to tell you I'm making another one but I haven't even posted it yet. I should post it really soon. So be on the look out or stick me in Author's alert and you'll know when it comes out. Again thank you for all your help. And since your not really aloud to have just author note, heres the very, very end of it. I bet you all know what's coming next.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP**

Lily was sitting by the fire place reading a book in June, right after she had taken her Newts. Everyone was getting ready to go home. Lily had already had her stuff packed. So she spent her remaining time reading a book. When the portrait hole opened in the heads room where Lily and James shared, she didn't looked up she knew who it was. Instead of him, James just passing by just giving her a kiss. He took the book from her. She looked at him very curiously, wondering why he did that, usually he just sat there waiting for her to notice him, but no today.

"What's a matter James." Lily asked concerned.

"I have to ask you something." James said standing in front of her.

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything. James pulled Lily to her feet.

"Lily I love you so much."

"And I love." Lily said.

James smiled and continued. "Well I've loved you since I've known you. And I need to ask you a very important question." James got on one knee.

"James what are you doing." Lily asked.

James pulled out a box from his pocket. Lily covered her mouth. Breathing deeply. "Lily will you marry me?" Lily started to get tears in her eyes. "Of course I will." Lily said pulling James up to her. They shared a long and passionate kiss.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP**

"And do you Lily Evans take James Potter as your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lily and James kissed. It was the best day of both lives. Nothing would ever change the fact that both loved each other very much. Nothing would ever come between them. Nothing. And they lived happily ever after. I wish they did anyway. But everything happens for a reason. As Harry Potter found out the day he defeated Voldemort. He never forgot his parents. Their love. Happiness. He never forgot. And he couldn't wait till he met them again.

**A/N I hope you liked that. It was the one thing I could come up with. And I didn't want to leave just an author's note. Again Thanks to all. I have another story I just made. Its called the People Behind The Masks. But Its not time travel its J/L though. Any one interested? Hope so. And Again please review for the very last time.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever.**


End file.
